Why?---A Drinny fanfic
by citirkozik
Summary: Ginny just divorced Harry and bumps into Draco in a muggle subway station, terrified she runs away. But soon she realizes you cannot run away from true love. You can only chase after it and hope one day you'll catch it. (almost none of these characters are mine.) (This id a Drinny fanfic, just so you know)
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She, Ginerva Weasley was divorcing the love of her life, Harry Potter himself. And they were actually divorcing, it wasn't just a phase like her mother had suggested. She didn't love Harry anymore, she just couldn't. She had talked to Hermione, one of her best friends about this. Hermione was the wisest person she knew and she said that a marrige couldn't work without love. Yes this was real, and yes this was what she wanted. But just because she didn't love him didn't mean she wouldn't feel heartbroken. Because she did, a lot. How could Harry do this to her, how could he throw away their marrige like it was nothing and sleep with another woman. And afterwards, when she had found out he hadn't even apologized! He was the one that suggested they should get a divorce! He was unbelievable!

While she signed the papers Ginny chanted to herself in her head, to soothe the pain: "You don't love him, he's an asshole. You don't love him, he's an asshole. You don't love him, he's an asshole..." When she was done, there were teardrops in her eyes. She didn't want Harry or his lawyer see her crying. It was a sign of weakness and Ginny was never weak. She handed the papers to her lawyer and got out of the room to take a breath. Luna had suggested to come along if she needed emotional help but she had said no, they were going to meet after everything was done, In the Three Broomsticks. Now Ginny wished that she hadn't said no to her friend's offer.

The weather was nice and Hogsmeade was crowded as always. Ginny snaked her through the crowd to the bar and hoped that Luna had arrived before her and saved a table or they would never find anywhere to sit. When she got there she spotted Luna with her carrot earrings and blonde hair. She went and sat next to her. Luna said: "How was it? Do you feel relieved now? Or just worse?" Luna never wasted time on small talk. "I guess I don't feel that bad. It could be a lot worse if we had kids. I would never be able to divorce if we had any children." Ginny said. Luna didn't seem to be listening. When she realized Ginny was done talking she seemed suprised and said: "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking, wouldn't butterbeer be a perfect drink for Nargles. I think a Nargle could drink a whole cup in one go if it wanted to." Ginny sighed but was also thankful that Luna could change the subject so easily, could distract her mind from any problem. She asked a waiter for two butterbeers and started listening to Luna's rant about weird beasts that (probably) didn't even exist.

Ginny wasn't stupid, she had known the divorce was coming so she already had a flat in muggle London. It felt good living there where she could wear muggle clothes and wasn't judged by her worn-out robes or red hair. She worked in the Ministry of Magic, in the Mysteries Department. She had always been interested in that kind of stuff. And since her fourth year when they had paid "a little visit" there with her friends, all she had wanted to do was work there and solve new mysteries. That was probably what had gave her the courage she had had the first time she went there, with Harry... Harry was an asshole. She never could have been happy with him. She had done the right thing, or so she told herself. She was so distracted with her recent divorce she almost missed her station on the subway. While she hurried to the subway doors she pushed people aside, but couldn't care less if they were hurt. If she missed her stop, she would have to go home with a taxi or wait in the train for another forty minutes. She got out but as she was pushing herself out of the train car, somebody was trying to get in. _"I won!"_ she thought to herself in a playful manner. But her goofy grin was wiped off of her face when she saw the loser.

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her, and he wasn't happy. Ginny felt the air behind her move while the subway train started for the next stop. This was not good, not good at all. "What the eff do you think you're doing you lit-..." Draco faltered a bit when he noticed the red hair and freckles. The seemed to realize that he was standing inches from an actual Weasley and recoiled. Ginny was scared but she couldn't stop herself from chuckling when she saw the look on his face. She had to be the higher one, and now she had an opportunity. "What's up ferret? Are scared that you'll get my Weasley germs? Then you can understand when I say that I don't want to be near a bouncing ferret."

Draco seemed to wake up and being Draco Malfoy he was very talented with come backs. "Oh, look who it is, the Weaslette isn't it?" he sneered his trademark sneer, "Well, for your information, I don't see anything different between you and any other muggle so I should be double disgusted by you, blood traitor." he said. "Well Draco, why yes I guess when you look at it that way I am very much like these muggles," she spread he hands motioning to the people around them, he seemed suprised, "we all have a heart and are kind to others, two things you'll never be or have, Death Eater!" She said the last word through clenched teeth, she knew this would make him angry. "How dare you call me such a thing! I am a Malfoy, I am a pure-blood, I am a wizard but I AM NOT A DEATH EATER! For god's sake will you stop calling me that. It's not nice and certainly not true." Draco had raised his voice and they were getting a few stares by from the people around. Ginny was terrified. She muttered something that sounded like "ok, sorry whatever..." and practically ran away from the subway station.

After Ginny went home and took a hot bath to clear her mind she was too tired to do anything else but go to bed. She was thinking about him. Why had he been in a muggle subway station? Why had he gotten so angry when she had called him a Death Eater? How could he be so terrifying and yet... in a way he was hot, very hot. He was fascinating. And that night Ginny went to sleep thinking about the bouncing ferret instead of a particular boy with a lightning scar on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke up with her doorbell ringing. It had been more than a week since her encounter with Draco in the subway station and she still couldn't stop thinking about him. She went to answer the door, then realized she was in her pajamas. Usually she wore normal pajamas like any other girl but yesterday she hadn't bothered with pajamas and had slept with her shortest shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. She quickly slipped on a dressing gown and went to her door. But when she opened it she couldn't quite process what she was seeing.

Draco Malfoy was in front of her flat's door. She was so suprised that she shut the door in his face. When she realized what she had done she opened it up again, secretly hoping he had dissapeared somehow. But he was right there and he looked only mildly suprised. He seemed so out of place there, in a muggle apartment building in his wizard robes. "This was a bad idea, I can't do this. Sorry to bother you weasel but I've gotta go-" just when Draco was disapparating Ginny held on to him. Her intention had been to keep him there so he could explain but unfortunatly she apparated with him to magnificent hallway with chandeliers and velvet drapes on the windows. There were portraits of wizards and witches on the walls, they all had pale skin, blonde hair and light colored eyes. This could only be the Malfoy Manor and Ginny was in it.

After the affect of the shock caused by where she was faded, Ginny managed to get the concentration to dissaparate. But she just couldn't, she couldn't get out of this place, at least not by dissapparating. That was when Draco spoke: "You can't disapparate without a family member's permission, there are enchantments around the manor so none of our valuable artifacts are stolen." Was this real? Was Draco Malfoy talking to her like a rational adult. "Well Malfoy, then why don't you let me go?" she asked. "Well, I can't, not 'till you hear what I've got to say. Now that you're here might as well say it." he said. Ginny was really confused but she said "Okay..." "Well, I just wanted to say that, I know I got really angry at you at the subway, more than I should've," Now that Ginny actually was looking at him, she realized how gentle and smooth the lines of his face was, not like when he was angry. He didn't look scary at all. His hair was perfectly spikey and floppy in the best way, it was a dirty blond color. His eyes were blue, or were they grey, maybe green.. She couln't decide. His skin was flawless and it didn't look too pale with the light coming from the window hitting him. If Ginny had to be honest Draco Malfoy was gorgeous, like drop-dead-gorgeous. Of course she would never admit that to him, but he was. Draco continued: "I wasn't in a good mood and the fact that you called me a Death Eater really didn't help but..." Draco trailed off, he (not suprisingly) wasn't good with apologies. Ginny realized that it was (kind of) her turn to talk.

"So, Malfoy, you came all the way to my door, than wouldn't let me get out of your house just to slightly apologize and then throw the blame on me for calling you a Death Eater." She laughed, he was so self-centered it was funny. "Well not exactly Weaslette. I mean I'm not a Death Eater so that was after all very unfair of you and who said I was apologizing? And for god's sake, will you stop calling me Malfoy, that's my effing father's name, not mine!" he raised his voice when he said "father" like it was hard to speak, while he also held his left forearm with his right hand, like it was contagious and he didn't want her to get it. "Um, okay...Draco. I'm sorry I called you a Death Eater, but now it's your turn to apologize." she said, in an almost motherly way. "Okay, yeah, sorry. Weasel..." he said, mumbling. He was really bad with apologies. Ginny decided to break the silence so it wouldn't be awkward. The first thing that came into her mind, she spoke: "So what were you doing anyway, in a muggle subway station I mean?" The question had been in her mind for days. His answer was short: "Long story." Ginny sat down on a fancy green sofa that was under a woman's portrait. "I'd like to hear it, I have time." she said. Draco sat down next to her and started talking...


End file.
